Main Characters
by BlueBerry Jung
Summary: Jaemin berpikir kalau Renjun akan menunjuknya sebagai pembual, meski dia mengatakan dengan jujur. Tags : JaemRen, NCT Dream (saya tahu summary nya berantakan)


. . .

Main Character

(Jaemin x Renjun)

 _BlueBerry's Fanfiction_

 _Don't Like, Don't Read_

 _warnings : cerita tidak jelas, possibly ooc, typos._

. . .

Jaemin menjadikan duduk di ruang perpustakaan sebagai kegiatan rutin di jam istirahat kedua, sebelumnya karena dia membaca komik selagi dia menemani Renjun menggambar dan sepekan terakhir karena dia menemani Renjun membaca novel romantis. Terkadang dia memiliki kegiatan lain untuk dilakukan, tapi lebih sering dia hanya menatap perubahan ekspresi Renjun yang mengikuti alur cerita dalam novel romansa yang dia baca.

Suasana perpustakaan seharusnya tenang karena murid yang mengunjunginya dapat dihitung dengan jari (juga penjaga menyeramkan yang membebankan tugas kalau ada murid yang berisik), tapi Renjun membuat dirinya dan Jaemin menempati posisi dekat jendela yang menghadap lapangan luar ruangan hingga mereka harus mendengarkan keriuhan pendukung dari pertandingan basket secara samar.

Pandangan Jaemin menemukan tatapan Renjun yang akhirnya berpindah dari halaman novel romansa, Jaemin menopang dagu selagi menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh Renjun . . .

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi karakter utama dalam cerita romansa" Renjun mengujar dengan senyum tipis, pandangan mendamba seolah membayangkan situasi menyenangkan dari apa yang dia sebutkan

"Hm?" Kening Jaemin mengerut tanda dia tidak memahami maksud perkataan Renjun

"Karakter utama dalam cerita romansa, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi dia" Kata Renjun seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada buku novel yang dia letakkan di meja, Jaemin membulatkan mulut sebagai tanda kalau dia mulai mengerti

"Tapi cerita romansa dalam kehidupan nyata tidak semanis cerita romansa dalam tulisan novel" Ujar Jaemin dengan sikap realistis yang sesekali mengundang reaksi sebal dari teman-temannya, seperti Renjun yang melempar lirikan kesal padanya

"Iya, aku tahu" Balas Renjun dengan suara pelan, tidak menyembunyikan keinginan menggerutu karena Jaemin mengganggu kesenangan dirinya berkhayal

"Contohnya, Jeno dan Donghyuck" Pandangan Jaemin melepaskan fokus pada Renjun untuk menemukan sumber suara berisik dari lapangan, mudah ditebak kalau sang sumber adalah Donghyuck yang tidak menyenangi perhatian berlebih dari penggemar Jeno

"Tapi aku masih berpikir kalau itu menyenangkan" Suara Renjun menarik perhatian Jaemin, kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada Renjun meski orang yang dipandang masih nyaman memperhatikan keributan di lapangan luar ruang

"Kau berpikir, itu menyenangkan?" Jaemin pikir dia menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat dan memikirkan sosok di hadapannya, tapi dia masih menemukan banyak saat dimana dia sulit memahami maksud perkataan dari orang ini

"Iya, lagipula tidak semua cerita romansa menawarkan pengalaman yang sama" Kata Renjun dengan satu anggukan yakin, gerakan yang dianggap lucu juga menggemaskan bagi Jaemin

"Kau bermaksud ingin memiliki lebih dari satu kekasih?" Canda Jaemin yang menerima delikan tajam Renjun, tangan Renjun meraih buku novel yang sempat terabaikan untuk melayangkan pukulan ringan pada surai merah jambu Jaemin

"Aku bukan orang sepertimu yang memiliki ketertarikan pada setiap orang" Tudingan Renjun hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis dari Jaemin, terbiasa menerima tudingan itu dan menanggapinya sebagai omongan lalu.

Ketertarikan untuk mengenal semua orang bukan hal buruk menurut Jaemin, lagipula dia selalu melewatkan waktu luangnya bersama Renjun hingga dia tidak berpikir kalau dia perlu mengatakan apapun mengenai perasaannya.

"Cerita romansa seperti apa yang ingin kau inginkan?" Jaemin bertanya dengan nada tenang, membentuk senyuman selagi tatapannya lekat pada ekspresi berpikir Renjun

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa cerita romansa yang sesuai untukku" Tatapan balasan dari Renjun mengingatkan Jaemin untuk mengerjap, membasahi matanya sebelum mengering akibat terbuka terlalu lama

"Cerita romansa yang sesuai untukmu?" Si pemilik marga Na membeo dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti

"Cerita romansa yang manis, juga tidak terkesan berlebihan. Aku menyukai karakter dalam drama romansa, tapi wajahku tidak setampan aktor juga cerita hidupku tidak menarik seperti karakter drama" Mata Renjun memperlihatkan kilatan kesal saat Jaemin menanggapi perkataannya dengan anggukan kepala

"Injun" Panggilan tenang dari Jaemin yang berhenti menganggukkan kepala dan menatap lurus pada si pemilik Huang di depannya

"Kenapa?" Balasan Renjun yang menenangkan diri dan menekan nada sebalnya, dia mendecak sebal saat dia menemukan Jaemin memasang ekspresi berpikir dan tidak mengatakan apapun

"Tidak jadi. Letakkan bukunya di posisi awal, dan aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang kelas" Perkataan Jaemin menimbulkan keinginan Renjun untuk melihat jam di pergelangan tangan yang lebih sering dia abaikan

"Ah, benar. Sebentar lagi, waktu istirahat selesai" Desah kecewa Renjun menimbulkan senyuman geli dari Jaemin, gagal menyembunyikan dari Renjun yang tidak mempedulikan dan berjalan melewatinya demi mengembalikan buku pada posisi awal

"Aku akan mengingatkan posisinya agar kau bisa membacanya pekan depan, kalau tidak ada yang meminjamnya lebih dulu" Hibur Jaemin selagi menempatkan dagunya pada bahu Renjun, mengejutkan Renjun yang melayangkan cubitan keras pada pinggangnya di saat berikutnya.

(Main Character)

Renjun tidak bertemu dengan Jaemin pada hari berikutnya karena sekolah hanya memiliki kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang tidak lagi diikuti oleh murid tingkat tiga seperti dirinya dan Jaemin, secara tidak sengaja mengingat nama itu saat dirinya menemukan tayangan iklan untuk drama romansa yang memiliki slot tayang pada hari Senin-Selasa. Pembicaraan mengenai dia yang ingin tahu bagaimana menjadi karakter utama terasa menggelikan saat ini, tawa gelinya mengudara sesaat.

Terlampau menyenangi suasana dalam rumah pada hari libur, Renjun berpikir dirinya adalah karakter membosankan yang lintas sebentar dan berlalu tanpa dipedulikan kalau dia berada dalam drama. Renjun tidak memiliki karakter kelewat menarik yang membuat orang lain senang menempatkan perhatian berlama-lama padanya, juga tidak memiliki kemampuan hebat dalam bidang apapun selain menggambar atau menari (khususnya karakter kartun favoritnya juga tari balet) yang tidak berada dalam tingkatan tinggi dimana orang lain akan mendecak kagum.

Langkah Renjun meninggalkan ruang tengah juga bangku nyaman saat dia mendengar ketukan pada pintu rumahnya, dia membuka kunci dan memberi celah kecil untuk mencari identitas dari sosok yang mengetuk pintu . . .

"Injun-ah" Kunjungan Jaemin bukan hal biasa untuk dia terima pada akhir pekan, mengingat mereka juga bukan teman sekelas yang memiliki tugas kelompok

"Aku pikir kau menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Jeno" Renjun berkata dengan nada bingung meski tangannya bergerak untuk membuka pintu rumah lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Jaemin memasuki rumah

"Donghyuck masih marah padanya, jadi dia sedang membujuk Donghyuck" Jawaban Jaemin membuat Renjun mengangguk paham satu kali, yang lebih dewasa sedang mengunci pintu rumahnya kembali

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Pertanyaan Renjun menerima tatapan dari Jaemin, kelihatan meneliti ekspresi wajahnya sebelum membentuk cengiran lebar

"Aku hanya berkunjung. Kau tidak masalah kan?" Jaemin dengan ekspresi bahagianya adalah sesuatu yang membuat sebagian besar orang tidak mungkin mengatakan 'tidak', iya Renjun termasuk diantara 'sebagian besar orang' itu

"Tentu, aku tidak masalah. Aku hanya bermalasan, bahkan aku merasa terlalu malas untuk bermalasan" Renjun melihat Jaemin yang tersenyum geli, namun dia memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan dan berlalu menuju dapur

"Apa yang kau lakukan saat bermalasan?" Tanya Jaemin seraya mengikuti langkah Renjun

"Eum, aku melakukan kegiatan yang tidak memerlukan banyak langkah atau gerakan. Menonton televisi, mengganti saluran, mematikan televisi saat tidak ada tayangan yang menarik, lalu melihat pemandangan di luar jendela" Jawab Renjun selagi dia meraih botol minuman yang dingin, membalik tubuh untuk menyerahkan pada Jaemin yang berada satu langkah di belakangnya

"Kau menemukan hal menarik dari pemandangan di luar jendela?" Pertanyaan Jaemin menerima ekspresi mengernyit dari Renjun, lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai ekspresi mengingat daripada ekspresi tidak mengerti

"Tidak, aku hanya terlalu malas untuk menemukan kegiatan lain" Renjun menjawab dengan nada ringan setelah beberapa saat, dia memutar tutup botol di tangannya untuk membuka

"Ah" Sahutan singkat dari Jaemin yang kentara merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban Renjun

"Lagipula pemandangan di luar jendela menyenangkan untuk dilihat, sekedar menyadari kalau kau tidak pernah sendiri sekalipun kau sedang sendiri" Oceh Renjun setelah dia menghabiskan separuh dari isi botolnya

"Kau menyukai kesendirian atau tidak menyukai, sebenarnya?" Tanya Jaemin, mengingat Renjun lebih senang berdiam diri di ruangan dengan sedikit orang saat dia temui di lingkungan sekolah

"Ada apa orang yang menyukai kesendirian?" Balik Renjun dengan ringan, mengetahui Jaemin sebagai 'kupu-kupu sosial' yang seharusnya menyetujui perkataannya

"Dalam beberapa waktu tertentu, semua orang menyukai kesendirian" Jawab Jaemin menerima tatapan Renjun selama sekian saat

"Aku menyukai perasaan saat aku sendiri, saat tidak ada yang menyalahkanku, saat tidak ada yang berteriak marah padaku, tapi aku tidak menyukai kesendirian. Alasanku sendiri di rumah walau merasa bosan, karena aku tidak tahu berapa orang yang memberi tatapan padaku jika aku berjalan keluar" Renjun mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya dengan canggung, bersiap menerima ucapan kalau dirinya aneh dari Jaemin

"Kau tidak aneh. Yah, aku tidak memahaminya dengan jelas tapi aku sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau itu aneh" Jaemin tersenyum tanpa melepas tatapan dari Renjun, membuat Renjun menjadi lebih canggung dan memilih berlalu untuk melihat televisi yang masih menyala sebagai pengalihan.

(Main Character)

 _(Main Character)_

Aroma teh melati menenangkan si pemilik ruangan yang memberikan tatapan ingin tahu pada dunia di luar jendela kamarnya, ingin tahu bagaimana Paman Jung mengejar anak-anaknya yang berlari penuh antusias pada tumpukan daun musim gugur, ingin tahu bagaimana Pengantar Surat Seo menghindarkan sepedanya dari geraman marah anjing milik Keluarga Lee, ingin tahu bagaimana Yukhei dan Minhyung saling diam dan mengudarakan suara tawa yang keras saat menyadari perdebatan konyol mereka.

Aroma kopi hitam mencampuri aroma teh melati yang sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan, membuat si pemilik ruangan menoleh pada sosok yang tidak diundangnya namun selalu meluangkan waktu untuk menemaninya. Tatapannya bertemu dengan sorot memuja yang selalu diberikan orang itu padanya tanpa dia pinta, seolah orang itu mengagumi parasnya layaknya paras artis ternama, mengagumi ketenangannya layaknya ketenangan tetesan embun di awal pagi, mengagumi dirinya layaknya dia adalah hal paling berharga bagi orang itu.

Tangannya berada dalam genggaman orang itu sebelum dia menyadarinya.

"Kau memang" Singkat, tapi perkataannya memberikan rasa pada sosok pertama yang mengulas senyum

"Benarkah?" Nada menyangsikan karena dia pikir dia tahu berapa orang yang menerima senyuman juga mendengar kata manisnya

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku" Bukan pertanyaan, karena ekspresi juga nada bicara dari teman duduknya yang begitu kentara

"Beritahu padaku" Sosok pertama memberikan senyum selagi dia melepaskan tangannya demi cangkir teh yang mulai mendingin

"Aku tidak berpikir kalau aku memerlukan kata untuk memberitahu padamu" Kata sosok kedua yang turut meraih cangkir kopi miliknya

"Aku berpikir kalau aku memerlukan kata untuk memastikan pemikiranku tidak salah" Ujar sosok pertama seraya mengulurkan tangan demi menggapai kotak tisu, didahului oleh sosok kedua yang mengulum senyum di balik cangkir

"Kau akan mengatakan kalau aku membual meski aku berkata jujur" Paham sosok kedua yang mendiamkan sosok pertama

"Kau hanya perlu membiarkan sisi di sebelahmu tidak terisi, Injun-ah. Aku akan berada disana dan menatapmu tanpa berteriak padamu, ah, mungkin aku akan berteriak padamu" Ucapan dari sosok kedua mendapatkan ekspresi bertanya Injun

"Apa?" Perkataan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan bagi sosok pembenci teriakan juga tidak menyenangi orang lain menatap padanya seperti Injun

"Aku akan berteriak kalau aku menyukaimu, aku sangat menyukai Injun, NANA MENCINTAI INJUN!" Teriakan Nana memenuhi ruangan, meski ringis kesakitan mengisi ruangan setelah itu karena cubitan tidak main Injun pada pinggang

"Perkataanmu tidak jelas" Walau Injun menutupi wajah dengan cangkir teh, Nana menemukan kulum senyuman yang membuatnya tidak memikirkan rasa nyeri dari cubitan keras di pinggangnya.

Tidak peduli apa Injun mempercayai perkataan atau sekali lagi menganggapnya sebagai pembual, Nana sudah memberitahu perasaannya secara lisan pada Injun dan akan terus mengungkap perasaan tanpa menggunakan banyak kata di waktu berikutnya.

 _(Kkeut)_

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa menulis cerita romansa, Jaemin" Renjun mengangkat pandangan dari tulisan Jaemin, menemukan sang penulis yang mengarahkan fokus penuh padanya

"Kau menyukai tulisanku?" Tanya Jaemin dengan senyum tipis, tidak mengambil pusing kalau senyuman geli Renjun memiliki maksud untuk menertawakan hasil karyanya

"Iya. Tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan pilihan nama karakternya" Tangan Renjun menyimpan tulisan Jaemin di bawah buku novel yang sedang dia baca

"Aku tidak pandai memikirkan nama baru, juga kau mengatakan kalau kau ingin menjadi karakter dalam cerita romansa" Secara tidak langsung Jaemin mengungkap kesulitannya untuk menulis cerita romansa karena celetuk ringan Renjun pada hari lalu, memberitahu betapa serius dirinya ingin menyenangkan perasaan Renjun

"Kau adalah teman baik yang diinginkan semua orang. Tapi cerita ini, tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan?" Pandangan Renjun turun pada kertas yang dia letakkan di bawah novel, begitu juga Jaemin yang mengikuti arah pandang Renjun pada hasil tulisannya

"Berlebihan?" Jaemin membeo dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti, merasa kalau dia menggunakan bahasa sederhana juga adegan kelewat biasa

"Iya. Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bertahan dengan banyak penolakan tidak langsung, terus memperlakukan orang yang menolaknya dengan sikap baik, terus menyatakan perasaan meski dia dianggap pembual" Biasa Renjun memang menggemaskan, tapi Jaemin tidak bisa menahan diri dari tawa geli akibat perkataan itu

"Injun-ah" Tangan Jaemin meraih tangan Renjun sebelum yang lebih dewasa kembali sibuk dengan novel romansa dan melupakan kehadiran dirinya

"Ada apa?" Kening mengernyit Renjun sudah melemparkan pertanyaan itu sebelum dia benar mengatakannya dengan lisan

"Kau ingin menjadi karakter utama dalam cerita romansaku?" Jaemin mengharapkan perkataan singkat sebagai tanda menerima, meski dia tahu kalau kemungkinan besar Renjun membalas dengan 'dirinya adalah pembual' atau semacamnya

"Kau ini," Renjun melepaskan tangannya yang berada dalam pegangan Jaemin tanpa melihat kilatan sedih dari yang lebih muda, "apakah kau tidak bisa peka lebih awal?."

Si Huang memposisikan jemari tangannya diantaranya jemari tangan si Na yang tidak mengatakan apapun juga tidak membuat pergerakan, hingga yang lebih muda mengerjap satu kali dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka dengan senyuman lebar.

Siapa peduli dengan ungkapan kalau romansa masa remaja tidak berlangsung dengan lama, cerita romansa yang kelewat manis hanya ada dalam karya fiksi, atau banyak perkataan tema romansa dengan nada pesimis dan bersifat realistis lainnya? Jaemin dan Renjun memiliki pengalaman sendiri dengan cerita romansa mereka, yang mulai saat ini mereka tulis bersama.

 **.~~~KKEUT~~~.**

Ini fanfic tepat waktu buat ulangtahunku sendiri (aku tidak berharap ada yang bakal ngucapin selamat sih). Akhirnya ada fanfic JaemRen ku yang Jaemin jadi bucin Renjun, walaupun aku pikir di fanfic lainnya dia juga ngebucin tapi belum sejelas di fanfic ini. Maaf kalau ceritanya rada aneh atau tata barisannya berantakan, publish pake aplikasi ternyata rumit ya. Makasih, buat yang sudah membaca ini. Aku tahu masih banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan, jadi silahkan review :D


End file.
